The Morning Glory
by sparklesama
Summary: what was sakura to sasuke? sasuke to sakura? how did they interprit their time together? all of this explained in a flower analigy. i swear this is a GOOD quick read but bad summary


**A/N: **hello dear re aders, it is I the one and the only impulsivetyper here to bid you a fair goodmaro. So here is the latest and the greatest rambles or what not by me please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.**

**Morning Glory**

Much like the morning glory flower we are. You like the flower itself and I, I am too much like the leaves that you have discarded and left at the base of you vine. It snakes its way between us, separating us, keeping us at a taunting distance… or is it just you? Is this vine what you feel for me? That you want me away from you? From your thoughts, yourself? You are so fake, so selfish, and yet I find myself after you again. You tell me the cruelties of your opinion about me, and I still chase after you. I am the fool, but you already knew that didn't you? When morning comes, and shines on you, you bud, you bloom, you show off for it. The day goes on and you are still open, still resembling your triumphant purple hues. Standing above me you never look down, never give me the slightest of cares you just keep being fake. The vine still separates us. Once the sun is gone, and its shadow does fill the air you still hover over me, still giving me no care. You close up, never let me in, never see your beauty first hand. When you were a no one, a down cast of a seedling I was the one that stayed by your side. Before you were beautiful and the sun even looked at you, I covered you with my embrace. Before your purple shrouded your white petals I was right behind you, holding you up. Now you are a someone, the sun comes just to greet you, you can hold yourself up and you don't even bother to face me. Day after day I look up at you, I see the side of you no one else has seen or will ever see and you could care less. You left me here while you chased after the sun, I still-day after day chase after you. Caring less you put more of a space between us, this vine it makes you stronger but it pains me more.

Three years. Yes that is how long it has been. You grew, you towered, you thread yourself amongst the other plants. You enjoyed your time there to the fullest. Then slowly you died. The ground from under us, it was piosined by our pain. As much as you wanted to be close to the sun you knew it thought of you as you thought of me- nothing. And you it denied you its love, just like you to me and we withered. Though you were could have been the only one to die I left with you. When you drooped down I tried my best to hold you up. When the sun no longer shown for you I told you what a fool it was. When you fell down again and they did not think you were someone anymore I was there, by your side, telling you everything that I thought of you. Even though you left me I did not care, I welcomed you back with open leaves. Even when your petals lost their beauty and turned a grey hue I was there telling you that you were even more beautiful then before. When you looked at me and saw nothing, I looked at you and saw everything. You died on my leaves and I died on your petals. We withered, and drooped and dried. Our seeds they stayed in place and the pain that we felt turned to tears, and those tears to rain, and that rain filled with my love for you had fallen onto the earth were we withered and dried. It made the soil warm and moist, covered our children with the love I felt for you and them and raised them. they grew to love each other- the flowers and the leaves. And as generations passed the vines they grew shorter and the leaves they were happy and the flowers- they learned to love the leaves. And the flowers- they never showed the leaves their beauty they showed them their soul. They bottom of the flower, the plainess the part that no one sees, that is where the love was. Now I know, you loved me as much as I loved you, I gave you my everything and in turn you gave me your too. Much like the morning glory flower we are.

**A/N: **so there it was. It was really short and actually sasuxsaku. Sasuke was the actual flower. He left sakura the leaf (if you have seen a morning glory they are like at the base of the flower) for the sun (the sun could have been seen as either orochimaru or power) and lived there for a while. Sakura recalled all the times she was there for him. And slowly they die. Their children the other flowers live and tell their tale. So I was bored and just started to type and this came up. So if you like it please review and if not ehhh it was just a lil something.


End file.
